How did we come to be so close?
by Beautybeyond
Summary: A story of love and maybe some dirty love if I get to it. It a new student and his love interest. I hope you enjoy Riley & Sean


**!Author note:** This is my first story and the first chapter; meaning it isn't as good as I wanted it and what do you expect? The first chapter is never the best. I'll be working on the next chapter soon, hopefully I can really start spicing it up. And if some things look weird or spell wrong, I kind of rush this. I will edit this later. I hope you enjoy~

Even in the heated moment when are bodies touch, we should still be able to say, "I love you" Afterwards. The sun was barely peaking through the sky since it was only 6:10 in the morning, which isn't bad unless this was your first day at a new school.

"Damn!" A red hair boy shouted, jumping out of his bed and looking around, not sure what or where to start. For some, waking up late was ok, but not for this boy. It toke a minute for the ginger boy's brain to kick into gear, running towards his closet, searching for something that would say, "look at me, I'm the boss." Well time was running out and the first thing that came into his hand was a light brown cardigan and a white t-shirt with a lion on it. Before long, he was heading tours the shower, frantically taking off his clothes and stepping into the hot water that pressed against his body. 6:40 now and time was running out as he got down with all of his facial and body needs, and now heading tours his stomach's needs. He could hear his mother calling from her own room, "Are you ready?" The boy mumbled underneath his breath as he ran pass her room, tours the kitchen. "Yes mom, I'm waiting for you." Even though she was already prepared, walking out of her room. 6:45 now, and his stomach growled as he about to grab a poptart that was in the pantry, calling his name, but was quickly stop by his mom. "Come on boy! I'll pick you up food." He try to give her a glare, even though it had barely any effect on her.

The sun was now high in the sky as it's rays shine upon everything and everyone. "Awww, this school is cute." The mother said, giggling at the entrance and how it reminded her of her old high school. The boy look around, somewhat impress and somewhat not. "Degrassi? What a weird name for a school." "Well you better like it, I'm not going to move just because you don't like the name." The mother said, giving him a hug and waving to him as he exit the car. He didn't enjoy it when his mom hugged him like that in front of his school, especially a new school that doesn't even know him. He toke one deep breath and walk up the steps to the front door, and felt a gust of wind and laughter hit him, from all the teenagers walking to their classes or to their friends. He could smell the scent of girl's perfume, which attracted him, but he wasn't really attracted to them. This made him sigh as he walked to what seem to be the front office. It wasn't all that big and glamorous as he wanted it to be, but he could live. "Ummm I need to get some copies please." Said a amber hair girl who stood there, tapping her foot as if she had other places to be. The boy slowly walk up behind her, giving a sincere smile as he waited for his turn. It wasn't long before the amber-hair girl turn around and notice the ginger boy waiting; she gave him a sweet smile, quickly figuring out that he was new. "Well hello there, my name is Anya, and I'm going to guess you are new." The boy nod as he was somewhat shy to talk to what he thought was an upperclassman. "Why yes I am, my name is Sean, and I guess you need something important." He said with the smile still plaster on his face. Anya blush a light red and look back at the counter before she reply; "Well actually yes, and its really important because I was suppose to show you around Sean. I'm the welcomer of the school." They both giggle, but Sean quickly stop when he did, hoping she didn't just judge him on his giggling. Before long, a women walk up with the paper, and smile at her and nodded at Sean, somehow figuring out (even though his picture is on the paper) he was the new student. Anya grabbed the paper and walk towards Sean, smiling. "Shall we get started with the tour?" He nodded, "Lead the way miss welcome." He said as they giggle again, walking down the hall way to where ever she had plan first .


End file.
